christicastfandomcom-20200215-history
André Maurois
, 1934]] André Maurois, born Emile Salomon Wilhelm Herzog, (26 July 1885, Elbeuf, Seine-Maritime – 9 October 1967) was a French author. Life Maurois was born in Elbeuf and educated in Rouen, both in Normandy. During World War I he joined the French army and served as an interpreter and later a liaison officer to the British army. His first novel, Les silences du colonel Bramble, was a witty but socially realistic account of that experience. It was an immediate success in France. It was translated and also became popular in the United Kingdom and other English-speaking countries as The Silence of Colonel Bramble. Many of his other works have also been translated into English (mainly by Hamish Miles (1894 - 1937)), as they often dealt with British people or topics, such as his biographies of Disraeli, Byron, and Shelley. During 1938 Maurois was elected to the prestigious Académie française. When World War II began, he was appointed the French Official Observer attached to the British General Headquarters. In his official capacity he accompanied the British Army to Belgium. He personally knew the main politicians of the French Government, and on 10 June 1940, he was sent on a mission to London. The Armistice ended that mission. Maurois was demobilized and traveled from England to Canada. He wrote of these experiences in his book, Tragedy in France.Maurois, 1940, Foreword During World War II he served in the French army and the Free French Forces. "André Maurois" was a pseudonym that became his legal name in 1947. He died during 1967 after a long career as an author of novels, biographies, histories, and children's books. He is buried in the Neuilly-sur-Seine community cemetery near Paris. Bibliography *''Climats'' *''Lelia, ou la vie de George Sand'' (Lelia, or the life of George Sand) *''Histoire d'Angleterre'' (History of England) *''Aspects of Biography'' (1929) *''Patapoufs et Filifers'' (Fattypuffs and Thinifers) (1930) *''The Next Chapter: The War Against the Moon'' (1928) *''Ariel'' *''Byron'' (first published in hardback by Cape in 1930) *''Captains and Kings'' *''Disraeli'' *''Mape'' *''Lyautey'' (1931) *''The Edwardian Era'' (1933) *''The Silence of Colonel Bramble'' *''Dickens'' *''Prophets and Poets'' *''The Thought Reading Machine'' *''Ricochets'' *''The Miracle of England'' *''Chateaubriand'' *''The Art of Living'' *''Tragedy in France'' *''I Remember, I Remember'' *''The Miracle of America'' *''Les Origines de la Guerre de 1939'' *''Woman Without Love'' *''My American Journal'' *''Olympio: The Turbulent Life of Victor Hugo'' *''To an Unknown Lady'' *''Prometheus: The Life of Balzac'' *''The Life of Sir Alexander Fleming: Discoverer of Penicillin'' *''Adrienne, ou, La vie de Mme de La Fayette'' *''Ariel the Life of Shelley'' *''The World of Marcel Proust'' *''Titans: A Three-Generation Biography of the Dumas'' *''Call no man happy: Autobiography'' (Reprint society, 1944) References Notes General references * External links *Science Fiction works *Amazon biography *biography and bibliography Category:1885 births Category:1967 deaths Category:People from Seine-Maritime Category:Members of the Académie française Category:20th-century French writers Category:French novelists Category:French biographers Category:French memoirists Category:Jewish writers Category:Converts to Roman Catholicism Category:French Roman Catholics Category:French military personnel of World War I Category:French military personnel of World War II cs:André Maurois da:André Maurois de:André Maurois et:André Maurois es:André Maurois eo:André Maurois fr:André Maurois ko:앙드레 모르와 it:André Maurois he:אנדרה מורואה ka:ანდრეა მორუა la:Andreas Maurois ja:アンドレ・モーロワ pl:André Maurois pt:André Maurois ru:Андре Моруа sv:André Maurois uk:Андре Моруа